godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels of Death MC
The Angels of Death were an outlaw motorcycle club that were founded in Los Angeles in 1949. The club had over 10,000 members in 5 countries, and the members were purely Caucasians. The club was compared to the Hells Angels MC, since they were some of the toughest gangs, and were rivals of The Lost MC. Between 2009 and 2013, the club had no chapters left, and were finished. History The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club started in Los Angeles in 1949. At first, it was only a small club. Then, after the Civil Rights Act, people became unsatisfied with a non-segregated society. They looked to the Angels of Death as an oasis of racial and religious purity. Men wanted to treat women like objects, ride motorcycles, and discriminate against anyone who looked different - they joined the AODMC. .]]In 2008, there were AOD charters in every state in the country, as well as Scandinavia, the UK, Canada, and Australia. They had a theme park in the South and an extensive range of club merchandise, including a "Hot as Hell Bed Linen", which was an electic bed spread which was highly flammable; a book called Angel of Life by Lester Arnold with Fred M. Nelson, an account of Lester's errant youth and love for motorcycles that made him the "community worker" he was; an AOD dildo ring called "Horny Helmet" and "The Chopper", modeled on AOD Road Captain Joe Jon Johnson; an AOD diper, and a Party Set of a beer mug, shot class, bong, and meth pipe, striped with the famous Angels of Death insignia. The AOD had a series of tests of intelligence, character, and fortitude for the members, which they used as an excuse for not allowing any other races, saying "they failed to get through our rigorous selection process". The AOD also claimed that they were only a social group, not a gang, and they were more than just a club, but a lifestyle. Also, during the 2008 New York City Biker War, they claimed that the news media were lying to the American People, and were not at war because they claimed there was no contact between the two clubs (AOD and The Lost MC). The Angels of Death were rivals of The Lost MC, who were based on the East Coast, and had members from several backgrounds; one of the lieutenants of their New Jersey chapter was an African-American, Clay Simons. The Angels of Death were, as stated before, engaged in a gang war with the Lost MC since 2008, starting because of previous intermittent clashes, but provoked when Lost President Billy Grey shot Fred Maguire, an AOD lieutenant, and stormed an AOD warehouse to steal back his chopper. The war cost several biker lives, as well as civilian lives, due to the drug trade caused by the Angels of Death, who did business with the New York City Traids and Russian Mafia, while they fought with the Italian Mafia, Uptown Riders, and The Lost. Between 2009 and 2013, the Angels of Death were finished off, with no remaining chapters. Media reports indicated that The Lost MC fled New York City, but were back and worse than ever in Blaine County and Los Angeles. Trivia *They are one of the few gangs to have a theme song. They have a theme of Eminem "Rap God". *Originally that theme was soppose to be the God's Mob theme, but figure out it fits more for AOD. Theme song Category:Gangs Category:Clubs